Descendants:Elenor’s Choice
by Empv
Summary: (After the events of Descendants 3) Mal and Ben got married happily and had a daughter named Elenor.What would happened when Maleficent shows up at the ceremony and curses Elenor to be bad to follow in her footsteps? Now as a teenager Elenor must decide on will she be good or will she become bad to join Maleficent? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1:An Univented Guest

After Mal opened the barrior to the Isle Of The Lost, everyone was happy that now the villains that were banished could see their children. There was more interaction than ever between the families of the Isle and the Kingdom. When Mal and Ben decided to marry- Evie,Lonnie,Uma,Jane and Audrey were the bridesmaids. Carlos and Jay,Doug and Chad,Gil and Harry were the groomsmen. Hades cried at the wedding and everybody got even happier.

9 months after the wedding, Mal and Ben had a daughter together named Elenor.

Today, one year after the birth of the Princess during the naming ceremony, a familiar uninvented guest arrived~

It started like this,

It was a beautiful day at the palace, all the guests arrived to see Mal and Ben's beautiful baby. Evie along with her husband, Doug and their 8-year old son, Edward were excited to see the baby.

"Oh my god !Mal, she's so precious!"squealed Evie.

She was looking down at her in her crib and making the baby laugh. Mal ,also ,laughed with her.

"Thank you, Evie.", she said as she let out a smile.

Doug was trying to encourage his shy son, Edward,to see the baby.

"Edward, do you wanna see the baby?",asked Doug kindly to his son.

"Um...okay...",said Edward awkwardly.

He walked up to the crib to see the baby. All of a sudden, another kid who wanted to look. The 10-year old pushed him out of the way.

"Stay back, I wanna see her first!",he yelled.

"Hey, no fair, Lucas!",yelled Edward.

He called out the boy's name as the both of them started fussing

.

"Lucas! Stop fighting, Edward ,let him have a turn to see the baby!",shouted Lucas's father, Jay.

He walked up towards him with her beautiful wife, Lonnie. That got both Lucas and Edward to stop fighting.

"Alright, then, doofus, you can see the baby.", grumbled Lucas.

Edward walked up to take one look at the baby.

"She's beautiful Aunt Mal.",said Edward.

"Aw thanks, Edward. I don't know, one day, maybe, when you two are old enough you might fall in love.",teased Mal.

This made Edward blush in embarrassment. Lucas was laughing at the thought.

"Elenor, will never need a dork like you! Edward, she needs a protector like me.", loudly yelled Lucas.

"Shut up Lucas!",yelled Edward.

"Edward, what did we say about using bad language!?",yelled Edward's Mother, Evie.

"But Mother, I learned it from you...",said Edward.

That comment made Evie go silent. Meanwhile Lonnie was trying to discipline Lucas.

"Lucas that wasn't very nice saying those mean things to Edward. Youshould say sorry to Edward!",demanded Lonnie.

Jay was watching the whole thing surprised that his wife knows how to discipline children. Carlos finally was up the steps along with his 6-month pregnant wife, Jane.

"Your kid sure knows how to cause trouble.",laughed Carlos.

"Yeah..haha..he takes after me.",whispered Jay with a wink.

"Well, if one kid is giving you a hard time, then, I'm worried what's it going to be like having twins..", gulped Carlos.

"Hahaha...wait you're having twins?",asked Jay surprised.

"Yeah.",responded Carlos.

"Awesome! What are the genders of the twins? Is it both boys or girls? Please let it be boys!", pleaded Jay making Carlos laugh.

"No it's a boy and a girl.", pointed out Carlos.

Jane walked into Carlos's arm.

"Right honey?",asked Carlos.

"Right, my doggy boy.",laughed Jane smiling.

She called him by a cute nickname. Carlos rubs Jane's pregnant belly with his hand feeling one of the twins kick. The naming ceremony was going great. All of a sudden, the old friends attention was turned by a green smoke appearing out of nowhere! Unraveled by that green smoke was...Maleficent!

"I'm back!"announced Maleficent cheerfully.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"asked Mal worried.

"Oh, why can't I not see my beautiful granddaughter, can't I?",asked Maleficent.

She tried to make it up the steps. Jay was ready for a fight.

"Jay you can't not go up to her! You could get hurt.",said Lonnie.

"I must to protect the people I love.You need to protect the children!"said Jay bravely as he ran off to fight Maleficent with Carlos by his side.

Maleficent used her powers making Jay be thrown against the side.

"Jay!",screamed Lonnie.

Lonnie worried as and gathered Edward and Lucas to look for a safe place for them. Jane was watching this all unfold. She couldn't help her husband, considering the fact that she would endanger two lives.

She was silent through the whole thing. It wasn't until Hades stepped in,

"Hades!? Oh now this is interesting...",said Maleficent.

She was about to zap Hades with her staff, but then-Carlos stepped in to protect Hade!but then he ends up getting shot inside.

The entire party was watching, their eyes were open wide. Everyone was watching.Carlos screaming from the top of his lungs as Maleficent continues to zap him. Maleficent didn't care. She continued zapping him, carrying him up high until she finally stopped. Carlos fell straight down. landing on a big thud. Everyone gasped. Jay ran up to him and put his arms around him. He could see Carlos was injured very badly.

"Call the medical department!", yelled Jay.

Carlos's hand softly touches Jay's shoulder,

"No...Jay.", he spoke.

Jay turned his attention towards his best friend.

"I...think...I'm...done...",whispered Carlos in a soft tone as blood oozed from his mouth.

Jay's eyes widened as Jane came over to see what happened.

"No,no,Carlos- no!you can't give up now!",cried Jay.

"No Jay, relax,I tried my best...",said Carlos softly.

He tried his best to smile at him as he eyes slowly were blinking.

"Grrrr.. no Carlos, you can't go,not right now. You have Jane,me,Dude, and the twins about to be born..what about them!?",yelled Jay.

Carlos softly chuckled as he looked over at Jane, "Jane...take care of our children while I'm gone..." he said.

Jane was crying her eyes out. She nodded her head. Carlos looked over at Jay.

"Jay you are now officially the honorary uncle of my children...please protect them with all your might,take care of Jane and Dude for me..."asked Carlos as he continued to maintain a smile.

Jay felt tears streaming. He couldn't believe he is watching his best friend die!

Memories were soon floating around his brain about the good times they had,the one when they were fighting over the candy,the one where he was the first one to answer fairy godmother's question(Carlos was about to answer it),the time when they first played Tourney.

Now he's crying his eyes out watching Carlos as he slowly dies.

"No,no!",cried Jay.

Carlos's eyes closed smiling at him.

"Take care Jay...",he said.

"Wake up buddy,wake up!", he shouted trying to shake Carlos awake but it seemed like he wouldn't wake up.

Carlos is dead.

Maleficent watched the sad moment, "Aw what a sad moment for the dog boy."

Maleficent walked up to the baby in the crib moving everybody out of the way, "I should give my granddaughter something..."

Maleficent with a smirk,her whole body is covered in green smoke.

Mal and Ben watched in silent performing a spell on Elenor.

When she was done, Maleficent walked towards the exit.

"Todolo!",she said as she disappeared into green smoke.

Mal ran and checked to see if her daughter was alright. She picked her up to rock her in her arms.

Ben and Mal looked at each other in silence they don't know what Maleficent did but they know it is something not good...


	2. Chapter 2:Carlos’s Funeral

A Week Later After The Naming Ceremony Disaster~

After bringing Carlos's body to the healing department in Auradon, a doctor told the group that he was really dead. It broke everybody. Jay was on his knees crying. He couldn't believe he would never see his best friend again. The good times they always had were never happening again. Jane was upset as well.

Jane was now a woman without a husband. She now would be called a widow. She held onto her large pregnant belly throughout the whole thing.

"Now, my kids will never know the kind man that is their father...",she thought to herself.

She was crying now. It was time to think about having a funeral, so, Carlos's body could be buried in peace...

The funeral was to take place in a church somewhere in Auradon. Cruella, Carlos's mother, was crying loudly. She held onto the Evil Queen, she couldn't believe her son got killed by her evil friend.The Evil Queen couldn't believe either. She knew that Maleficent cared about herself rather then her friends, but to kill a friend's son?

Ben and Mal were sitting somewhere in the church towards the front because they were royalty. Mal was holding baby Elenor in her lap. He could tell Mal was upset.Ben reached his hand out to place it on Mal's hand,

"Its going to be okay, we'll figure this out.",he whispered.

Mal almost gazed back at her husband. She knew that her husband was a good person and was there for her during these rough times. Mal and Ben looked down at Baby Elenor, who was around reaching out for her mom's hand. Mal and Ben planned that after the funeral that they are going to talk to Ben's parents. They were going to talk about the spell that Maleficent placed on Elenor.

The priest was done explaining about Carlos's life story and making all the prayers. Then,the guards came to get the coffin. The crowd of people walked out the door to move towards the burial.

Jane was crying so much as she rose up from her seat, that her mother, Fairy Godmother softly placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she rose,

"It's okay, my little fairy, you will have always have two memories to remember him.", said Fairy Godmother sweetly.

She looked down at Jane's round belly without a word. Jane quickly hugged her mother.

Harry came by to the mother and daughter to inform them something.

"Alright Jane I'm so sorry for your loss. We will always have two bucko-roos on your side to remember him!", spoke Harry softly.

Uma quickly elbowed him

"Harry!",mouthed Uma, annoyed at him.

Harry got himself in trouble saying totally inappropriate during a time like this.

"It's okay Harry.",said Jane,as she hugged him tightly.

"Well, just to change the subject, It turns out, Candy And Gil are also expecting children of their own.",said Uma.

"Yeah, if you thought having twins is going to be hard, Gil and Candy are expecting triplets.",said Uma.

Jane's eyes widened,"Oh really?"

She looked down at her stomach and she softly placed one hand on it,"Turns out you two will have new friends soon."

They could see the doors opening,Jane walked up close to the coffin, opening it, she took one look closely at Carlos's face. One last tear rolled down her eye and onto Carlos's cheek. Before as they knew it, they were on their way to bury the dead body...

After The Funeral Back At The Palace~

Ben,Mal,Hades,Ben's parents were in the meeting room, to discuss what they should do about the spell that Maleficent placed on Elenor.

"So Maleficent is truly back?",asked Adam.

Belle was shocked on how could Maleficent do that to her granddaughter!

"Yes, she placed a spell on our daughter and we don't know what it is.",stated Ben.

"Well that's my mother is talking about. It could be something bad Ben, I know it.",said Mal.

"Alright then, we will have extra security in order to protect my granddaughter. This is in case something happens to her or Maleficent.." proclaimed Adam.

"Will do Father.",responded Ben.

"Yes, King Adam.",said Mal, not knowing how will this affect their daughter.

This was the best they could do.


	3. Chapter 3:Years Later

What happened was years ago, Mal and Ben had to put extra security around Auradon. Maleficent was back. They didn't know what to expect. They were most worried about Elenor. They weren't sure what type of spell Elenor was under. So for the rest of her life, Elenor was raised under security as long as she could remember...well that is about to change...

Elenor slowly woke up from her sleep, stretching from the bed. While in her nice cozy pajamas,Evie got up from bed to get ready for the day. She walked into the bathroom to brush her long beautiful brown hair with purple highlights. Elenor didn't really thought of much while getting ready, she already knew what was waiting for her...

"Mom and Dad must have a maid waiting for me..." she thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"It's like I'm a dangerous animal or something and my zookeeper is coming to get me.",she continued thinking.

After she was finished brushing her hair,brushed her teeth before leaving her bathroom to get changed into her clothing.

After a long time getting changed into her clothing, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in.",said Elenor.

The person who opened the door was a maid.

"Elenor it's time to get ready for your first day of school.,said the maid softly.

"Alright ", Elenor said softly as she walked up to the opened door.

She let out a smile because before the maid walked in she was having trouble getting her belt on around her pants until she finally managed to do so while leaving the room the first day of school wasn't the only thing Elenor was excited about...it is that few days later it'll be her 15th birthday...


	4. Chapter 4:The Rest Of The VK Kids

Meanwhile Someplace further away from Auradon~

A month after Mal and Ben's wedding, Doug got onto one knee and proposed to Evie(of course Evie said yes). After the whole sleeping spell disaster, Evie started her own clothing brand as a hobby and it became very successful. When Doug saw how much she enjoyed the clothing business, he helped her with the designs and selling. The two of them had gotten married near Evie's store. Nine months later, Evie and Doug had their son, Edward. There was much happiness.

Even though Doug and Evie are the king and queen of their own castle next door to Mal and Ben's, they acted like a typical family...

Time, of course moves forward. 16-year old Edward was sleeping soundly on his bed until his mirror phone rang. Edward reach for his mirror to check the time. While Edward was holding his mirror in one hand, he shook out his blue shady hair.Edward's blue hair had grown in to be just like Evie's.. Some had said it was a lot darker then hers. Others said it was because he was a boy. Even though he definitely got his hair color from his mother, he mostly had his Dad's personality and looks.

Edward reached for his glasses to see clearly on his mirror phone. Once he put his glasses on, his eyes couldn't stop opening wide to see that it was almost time for the first day at school.

"Oh my god !I'm going to be late!",he shouted.

He was struggling to put his shirt on, when his mother, Evie ,walked into his room. He looked down. He couldn't help but be embarrassed. He went to his closet to find what clothes to wear.

"Eddie your going to be la...",before Evie could finish her sentence, she saw that Edward was in the middle of putting his shirt on.

Edward immediately stopped when he saw his mother entered the room "Oh..uh..hehe,Mom can you help me put my shirt on?",asked Edward nervously.

Evie walked up to Edward to help put his shirt on,

"Edward, you know, how many times I need to say this that you're 16 years old now. You shouldn't need me anymore.",said Evie sweetly.

"I know Mom, I like how you always help though. I mean you,Aunt Mal,Uncle Jay,Uncle Carlos saved Auradon three times. You were always the smart,courageous and feisty one of your group.",exclaimed Edward.

Evie smiled at her son remembering the good times that her and her friends shared together. when they came to Auradon.

"I know Edward, I know you adore your mother. Its just that your getting older and you need to take care of yourself a little more.",said Evie gently.

"Yeah your probably right.",agreed Edward.

"Good now you better move quick you don't wanna be late right?",said Evie.

"Oh right!",shouted Edward.

Dressed,he ran straight out the door. Evie waved goodbye to him,

"Oh Edward, what will I do with you?,she said to herself.

In a big tall palace lived Jay and Lonnie, with their son, Lucas. After the sleeping spell disaster, Lonnie opened her own fighting school. She wanted to teach young children how to fight like her own mother did.

A year later after the sad death of her father, Lonnie became the captain of his army.

She worked two jobs,headmistress of the fighting academy ,and, as an officer in the China army. Lonnie was always a hard worker.

Then, she finally married Jay. She quit being a captain in the China army and let Jay become the captain. Lonnie gave birth to her and Jay's son, Lucas. They agreed that they would teach Lucas from a very young age how to protect himself and others. They,also, made sure that it didn't ever stopped Lucas from doing what's right...

17-year old Lucas came down the stairs ready wearing his bright red and orange jacket. He was tall and muscular for his age. He inherited Jay's muscles and most of his mom's facial features.

"Morning Lucas.", said Jay.

He was in the kitchen washing dishes as Lucas pulled up his chair to sit at the table. Lonnie placed down plates of sweet and sour chicken at the table.Lucas looked down at his food and sniffed it once or twice.

"Mom, do you always have to make the same food?", asked Lucas annoyed.

Lonnie looked at him.

"Lucas ,you stop judging what we eat. What will ancestors think about your attitude?",asked Lonnie.

Lucas was silent as he starts eating his sweet and sour chicken,

"I know. Aunt Mal once made cookies for Uncle Ben and you accidentally ate the cookie dough that was delicious right?",asked Lucas as he munched on his food.

Lonnie was silent again. Then, she started giggling. Jay had started to flirt with her because love potion affected the cookies.

"I know Lucas it's hard growing up with mixed parents. Food is still food. We are giving you family history when you eat.",shared Lonnie.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, "Whatever Mom I'm going to school see ya."

"He gets it from you Jay.",grunted Lonnie.

"At least he looks like his mother.",said Jay softly.

In a small cottage, lived Jane and her twin children, Cooper and Courtney. Jane used to have her husband, Carlos by her side while she was pregnant with the twins. Happy moments didn't last so long for the both of them. Carlos sadly died during the birth ceremony of Elenor. It was the hardest day of Jane's life.

Her mother and her friends tried to help her the best they could after the funeral. Jane gave birth to both of Carlos's children, Cooper and Courtney, who both really looked like their father. Jane was crying with joy when she had them. They were born prematurely, 32 weeks into her pregnancy. Jane only cared they were her precious babies.Jane raised Cooper and Courtney with the help of her mother and friends including her new friend Candy, who had triplets a month after Jane.

Teenage Cooper and Courtney were running outside of the house to headed to the school. Before reaching for the door, they went inside and stopped to get their books but,also, to go to a table that holds up their father's name tag with their father's picture on it. This is the only thing Jane had left of their father.

"Take good care of them.",swirled around the name tag and the memory of that moment.

Jane made sure that everyday Courtney and Cooper would say goodbye to him whenever they looked at the name tag in a way of keeping the memory alive.

"Come on Courtney, let's go say goodbye to Dad.",said Cooper.

Courtney and Cooper stood at the stand, "Goodbye Dad.",they said.

The two of them looked at each other. Then, ran towards the door.

"See you Mom!",they both shouted.

"Goodbye Courtney, bye Cooper.", said Jane, she looked on the stand to see her husbands name tag, "Oh you would be proud of them."

Jane smiled at the name tag.


	5. Chapter 5:Eleanor’s Arrival

Edward,Lucas,Courtney and Cooper ran towards the gates of Auradon prep school. They made it just before school began,

"Do you wonder how long it's going to take Eleanor?",asked Cooper to Lucas.

"Well, she has a whole security team. They will get her to safety.",said Lucas.

Edward rolled his eyes from what Lucas just said, "Lucas, you know she's turning 15 soon right?"

"Yeah so?",asked Lucas.

"Which means soon she will not need security anymore.",said Edward.

"Come on Edward, you never know why security is important for a royal family. My grandfather and my great grandfather were soldiers in the Chinese army. If it wasn't for them or my grandmother, China would be in danger and the emperor would die.",said Lucas.

Edward sighed. He heard this story from Lucas a "million times" and somehow Courtney and Cooper were still inspired by the story.

"Right, you still got a pretty good family there, Lucas.",said Cooper.

"Yeah that's why you are so muscular and strong.",agreed Courtney.

This made Lucas laugh. He would always like to hear the compliments from Courtney. While they continued waiting, they could see a black limo coming near where they were waiting for Eleanor.

A limo pulled up. They guessed it was Eleanor because when the driver got out to open the passenger door. Eleanor stepped out with her books in her hands "Hey guys." Says Elenor Edward's face quickly smiled as he saw her until the bell rang meaning they have to get into the building.


	6. Chapter 6:First Class

While walking through the hallways of Auradon prep, the friends were already talking about birthday plans for Eleanor.

"So Eleanor, have your parents come up with anything on what to do about your birthday?",asked Edward.

"I don't know Edward, because ever since I was a child, my parents would keep me inside during my previous birthdays.",recalled Eleanor.

"That sucks.",grunted Cooper.

"Yeah , why can't you have them outside? It's much more fun outside.",blurted Courtney.

"I don't know why,Courtney! My mom says that she'll explain why after my 15th birthday.",shared Eleanor.

"Why do you have to wait after your 15th birthday, though?",asked Courtney.

"Yeah,can't you ask right now why?", asked Cooper.

"I don't know,I haven't even thought about that.",said Eleanor.

"Well, maybe after school, you should ask them.",suggested Lucas.

He saw two girls walk past him that caught his attention.

"Hey.",waved Lucas flirty.

The two girls waved back at him. Edward rolled his eyes. Lucas was known to be the "ladies man" in school , and, he was the "weird nerd boy no one's likes". Neither stereotype actually described them accurately. Lucas would say Eleanor always told Lucas to try to be nicer to Edward. That made Edward like Eleanor more. The group stopped at a door.

Eleanor said," I think this is our class."

She opened the door. When she opened the door, she could see headmistress and teacher, Fairy Godmother, watching them.

"Hey Grandma.",said Courtney.

"Hey Courtney and Cooper, why don't you and your friends take their seats?",offered Fairy Godmother.

Ariana and Alexa, the twin daughters of Audrey and Chad, and, Hayden, son of Uma and Harry, joined Grayson, Charlotte and George, the triplets of Gil and Candy, as the entire class turned around to watch.

Hayden and Lucas laid their eyes on one another. It was clear the two of them didn't get along. While Cooper and Courtney gave a friendly wave to Grayson, Charlotte and George. The teenagers had been friends since they were babies. Ariana and Alexa both had their heads turned towards Eleanor, but then looked away. The entire group found their seats to sit back and enjoy the rest of their school year.


	7. Chapter 7:Can We Talk?

When the school day was over, Eleanor went straight out of the school and into the black limo that was waiting for her.

She was silent throughout the whole car ride on the way home. When she got home and stepped out of her limo, she went straight to her parents who were waiting for her at the front door. Both of them quickly realized that something was wrong with Eleanor based on her silence,

"Eleanor is everything okay?", asked Mal concerned.

"Everything is fine.", grunted Eleanor.

"Did you have a bad day at school?",asked Ben.

"No ,it's just can we talk inside?", asked Eleanor.

Mal and Been looked at each other, then looked back at Eleanor. They both nodded as the three of them went inside the royal doorway.

Inside The House~

The family slow-walked through the royal hallways. After what Eleanor told her parents, she wanted her 15th birthday should be "normal" and to happen outside the palace. For the family, Mal and Ben walked in awkward silence. The two of them looked at each other and look back at their daughter.

"I'm sorry Eleanor, but not this time."said Mal gently.

"But why you always keep saying that!",shouted Eleanor.

"We always want to protect you.",said Ben.

"But it's too much for me! Dad, I want to be outside with my friends to celebrate my birthday without you two getting in the way!", demanded Eleanor.

"Eleanor, don't shout! We just want to protect you.! said Ben strongly.

"But you can't keep me in the castle forever!",wailed Eleanor.

"Eleanor, if you keep this up, go to your room!", shouted Mal.

Eleanor huffed as she stormed off to her room.

Ben and Mal both were silent as they heard a door open and shut. This meant that Eleanor was in her room. Both of them sighed.

"Mal, I think maybe we should tell her later."said Ben sadly knowing how much this is affecting Eleanor.

"I didn't know how would this affect Eleanor. It's our fault for keeping a large secret from her.", said Mal.

"Well we have to tell her or else she could find out herself.",shrugged Ben as he walked off, leaving Mal by herself.


	8. Chapter 8:Do What You Gotta Do

"I don't know what to do, Hugo.",said Mal.

Mal was currently by herself for now. Her husband and daughter were in their rooms for now. This left her to call her twin brother, Hugo, on the phone to hear his advice.

"I know Mal, I mean I am still shock from what Mom did.",pointed out Hugo.

Through the phone call Mal cringed. She hated it when Hugo or her father,Hades, referred to Maleficent as their "mother." She didn't act like a mother. Her inner voice told her that her daughter should follow in her footsteps. That was what she thought was best for her. Mal wanted for her own daughter to know that she should have high expectations for herself.

There was always another way she could parent.

If Maleficent didn't placed a spell on her it would make her marriage and her relationship with her daughter easier. Hugo wasn't there when Maleficent came to the Eleanor's birth ceremony.

Hugo and his wife Whitney were on their honeymoon,when he came back, Mal told him how much trouble had happened and he was upset and sad.

Maleficent cursed Eleanor. Mal thinks that Maleficent is no mother to her.

"Hugo please don't say that." ,demanded Mal through the phone.

"Oh my bad.", Hugo excused himself.

Mal let out a smile ever since Mal and Hugo found out they were brother and sister years ago. They built a wonderful relationship getting to know each other and spending time with one another.

"Is the soon-to-be birthday girl still want a birthday?",asked Hugo with curiosity.

Mal told him that she was sent to her room for yelling back at her father.

"Yup she still wanted a birthday.",explained Mal.

"Good maybe while your getting ready, I'll talk some sense into her.",offered Hugo.

"Well then do what you gotta do. Thats what Dad says.",said Mal.

This made Hugo laugh.

"Alright bye. I have to go.",said Hugo.

"Bye.", Mal, said as she hangs up on Hugo.

Meanwhile In Eleanor's Room~

Eleanor sat on her bed in silence with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.

"So much for advice Cooper.",grumbled Eleanor to herself.

She grunted still angry at her parents. Maybe if she explained that it was Cooper who had suggested her that they would understand. They are best friends with Cooper's Mom. If she did not tell them, probably, her parents would say the same thing.

"Do they realize I'm growing up? They don't act like it.", continued Eleanor to herself angrily.

She closed her eyes thinking about what she said. She inhaled and exhaled. Through her breath, she thought about what she just realized.

"Why did I say that about mom and dad?",she thought to herself.

She knew the tone in her voice was harsh.She felt pain in her head.

"Ow!", she shouted as she fell out of the bed.

When she opened her eyes her once beautiful light green eyes turned into shades of green like the color of jades, she started breathing and huffing dramatically.

"Eleanor.",whispered a voice.

Eleanor didn't respond she continued to listen to her breath.

"Eleanor.",whispered the voice again.

"Eleanor!" ,shouted a voice that is when her eyes turn normal as she looks up to see where the voice is coming from it was her mother, Mal.

"Oh hey mom.",greeted Eleanor.

"Eleanor what are you doing on the floor?"demanded Mal.

watching Eleanor as she shifts herself back onto her bed

"Oh it's nothing.",said Eleanor with a fake smile.

Mal decided to sit with her to talk

"Listen I understand that you want to have your birthday party outside but we couldn't do it..." ,shrugged Mal.

"Yeah right cause you keep me inside like I'm a caged animal.",said Eleanor annoyed.

"I never said that Eleanor."scolded Mal.

"Yeah but you act like it!",yelled Eleanor.

"We are inviting your friends like always.",whispered Mal softly trying to calm Eleanor.

"Yeah but I want it to be outside!",yelled Eleanor.

That was when Mal had enough.

"Eleanor if you wanna keep getting fresh towards me next you're be grounded.",scolded Mal.

"Maybe I wanna be grounded then!",shouted Eleanor.

"Fine then, I guess I'll leave."dismissed Mal.

She got up and was about to leave for the door, but, before she left, she stood in front of the doorway to where her daughter was. She turned to face her.

"Just be clear I hope your Uncle Hugo could talk some sense into you maybe to change that attitude of yours? Who knows where you got that from.. huh?", said Mal.

She shutting the door on Eleanor leaving her to lay herself on her bed by herself.


	9. Chapter 9:Uncle Hugo

Next Day~

Ding,dong*

Mal was the first person to run towards the door to see who it was. She opened the door, it was her brother, Hugo. He started smiling as soon as he saw his sister opening the door for him.

"Hey Mal.",said Hugo

"Hi Hugo, good to see you.",said Mal.

She quickly jumped up to hug her brother.

"Good to see you too".,said Hugo.

Then, both siblings embraced. After they finished hugging, Hugo took one look at his sister.

"So where's Eleanor?",asked Hugo

"She's in her room. She is grounded until she learns her lesson on not to talk back to me." , shrugged Mal.

"Oh I see.",said Hugo.

"Well, she's turning 15. so there is nothing that you could do about it.",laughed Mal.

"You're right.",agreed Hugo.

The brother and sister share a laugh together.

"Is it okay for me to go talk to her now?",asked Hugo.

"Go right ahead.",offered Mal.

Hugo walked inside the castle to go into Eleanor's room.

In Eleanor's Room~

Eleanor was sitting on her bed reading a book. She chose to read as the time on her punishment stretched out before her. Eleanor mumbled under her breath.

"I don't deserve to be grounded. Why won't mom ever listen? I was the one trying to make up my mind here!." ,whined Eleanor.

She heard the knock on her door. Eleanor was expecting it to be her mother so quickly she bolted out of bed put the book away and stood in the middle of her room on the carpet. Instead of seeing her mother at the door. it was her Uncle Hugo! Eleanor's eyebrows begin to lift up as soon as she saw her face as she watched him trying to get the door open

"Uncle Hugo?" Questioned Eleanor

"Hey,hey Eleanor could you help me open this door so I could get in?", asked Hugo as Eleanor ran to help Hugo open the door.

A Minute Later~

"So I heard that you and your mom got into a fight.",said Hugo.

Eleanor huffed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to talk about it all lI want to know is why you and your mother got into a fight." said Hugo.

"She doesn't want me to have a birthday party outside with all my friends.",grumbled Eleanor. Hugo sighed

"Eleanor." He said Eleanor looked over to look at her uncle

"Yes Uncle Hugo?" Asked Eleanor

"You can't have things always your own way.",said Hugo

Eleanor huffed "Cooper and Courtney said I should.",said Eleanor

"You don't know if they could be wrong you know."offered Hugo.

Eleanor was finally became silent.

"Listen, you can't do want people want you to do. They could be right or wrong.. you can't just listen and do it without thinking. You need to think about what to do before doing it. You're turning 15 soon which means you can't act like a kid anymore. You will be going to continue growing up. You're going to make responsible decisions. You can't just think everything is going to go your way, you need to think about it first before you decide.",said Hugo. There was silence for a few minutes as Eleanor sat in silence on the bed to think about what did Hugo said after those few minutes went pass Eleanor looked back at Hugo,then ,scootched over closer towards him to give him a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Hugo for saying that.",said Eleanor

"Your welcome Eleanor I hope you understand.",said Hugo as he got up and was about to leave the room.

"Is it okay for me to shut the door?",asked Hugo

"Yeah go ahead.",said Eleanor as Hugo closed the door gently.


	10. Chaoter 10:Birthday

When the day of Eleanor's birthday came, Eleanor's parents, Mal and Ben, decided to have Eleanor's birthday in the ball room. Eleanor was glad it wasn't outside. Eleanor felt like having it outside was for babies. The best part for Elenor to think about now was presents and cake.

"These are the usual thoughts that you have while celebrating a birthday right?", thought Eleanor.

Eleanor kept busy by checking herself out while she was getting into her party dress. After zipping herself into her party dress, she took a deep breath in and out. Eleanor has been on good behavior after talking to her Uncle Hugo and he told her that the punishment has been lifted.

Mal allowed her friends Edward, Lucas, Cooper and Courtney and Hayden, Alexia, Ariana, Grayson, George and Charlotte to come to her birthday. This made Eleanor even more excited because, after all, they all knew each other since they were little. Their parents are friends with each other as well so everyone could not wait to celebrate. Eleanor continued to look at the mirror.

Her attention from the mirror was soon turned away as she heard the door to her room open and shut. It turned out to be her mother.

"Ready to go?",asked her mother with a smile on her face. Eleanor nodded.

"Yes.",said Eleanor.

"Alright. Come on, the guests are waiting.",said Mal.

She walked into the other direction leaving Eleanor to follow her.

Meanwhile~

As Eleanor and Mal walked downstairs, in the middle of a conversation, as they approached the doorway that leads into the ballroom. They stopped their conversation, Mal walked into thr doorway of the ballroom. As Queen, she had to enter first, then, Eleanor. The lights in the room went out and the entire room was left in darkness.

"Mom I thought you said everyone was going to be here...",paused Eleanor.

"Wait...",said Mal.

She was trying to shush her daughter by putting her finger near her mouth to get her to be quiet. Eleanor stopped talking, then, turned back to the dark room. In a spilt second, the lights turned on and everyone that Eleanor had ever known came out from their hiding places

"Surprise!", yelled everyone.

This making Eleanor have a smile on her face and was even more happier when she saw balloons from the ceiling being floated down.

Eleanor could tell that this birthday is going to be the best one yet!


	11. Chapter 11:Cake

Eleanor couldn't stop smiling from the moment that she saw her friends and family coming out from all of their hiding places! to go up to her to wish her a happy birthday. The leader of the group of guests was her Uncle Hugo. He smiled at her as Eleanor ran into his arms to give him a big hug. It made him laugh a little.

"Alrighty, ready for some cake now?",asked Hugo sweetly.

Eleanor responded with a nod.

A Few Minutes Later~

In Mal's hands was the birthday cake with fifteen birthday candles placed on it. The small flames shone twinkly on the cake. She brought over the birthday cake to the guests that were sitting around Eleanor. Everyone was singing happy birthday to her and only got louder when Mal finally placed the birthday cake on the table. Her daughter and the guests were already gathered around with everyone singing until they started clapping-shouting, "Yay."

"Thanks guys.",she responded.

"Make a wish Eleanor!",shouted Mal happily.

As Eleanor was about to blow out the fire on her birthday candles when a gush of wind blew.

Eleanor blew them out. This everyone to turned around to see where did the gush of wind came from. They looked up the lights started flickering on and off to see a big cloud of green smoke and what was revealed behind the green smoke was...Maleficent herself!


End file.
